Haunting Memories
by Snoopy5
Summary: Hello? Remember me? Session 12 is up...and remember folks...You need to back track a bit to understand what gives here!
1. Opening Overture

Alright after like....MONTHS since Betrayal I have returned! Since Rahn is doing a Diablo Crossover....I should cross over something...and I know exactly what to do......  
  
Oh please Note...I am still saying things as their Japanese names...so Noko=Koopa Troopa and any other references will be noted with a J/L notice...Or Japanese Lesson...^^;; Lets go shall we?  
  
OH NO!! I forgot to say the Copyright stuff!! ;; Okay, I own Nokame's design, Rahn, Serena, C-4, Kit Kat, and Bell are owned by their respective person...and um Nintendo owns the Koopas...and anything Mario related!  
Session 1: Opening Overture...  
  
*Enter Dream State...*  
Music: Bowser Castle Stage of MK 64...  
  
**I swayed around, the stone cold rocks covered the walls, nor did any windows in the place...a flowing red carpet spill the main halls like blood. Leading to a giant throne. One occupied by the giant, red haired stegosaurus himself...Koopa. I was with a horde of other Nokos, Each with a new look to them.... One in the costume of a Jester, one covered with flowing Black spiked hair, one covered in beards and top hats...I swore that one looks like a Mayor....maybe its me....and one daunted in medieval drags. The "king" stood up and begins to speak.  
  
"I have called you all here...for a reason. As you know...we are always at war with those damned mushroom folk, and I think I have a way to defeat them...My ingenious creator, Kamek, has designed this porter transporter to other universes...I myself am not a fan of these things...but he insists that I'd give it a chance... Our Majesty's Heihoo(J/L: Heihoo=Shyguys) squad has researched on many locations, that of Mobius, a dream location, a animal field and a future earth...oh they have more...that's all they have... Consider it an honor to have a chance to serve your country like this. ...Err....What else did I have to say?" the King croaked....his right hand man, covered in his blue garbs and thick shiny glasses, Kamek fills in, "Sire, let me inform them the details." Without further notice the Koopa King exited the hall.  
  
"Our Majesty has assigned you lot to go to alternate locations that of not the mushroom kingdom to find the evils of the society, and return them here...those Mario brothers would never know what hit them! Now, your costume is your location... Step into this mecha, and you will be sent. Now, I have not tested this machine, so if you die, you will be remembered by our lord..." With that remark the crowd of Nokos grew into a worry,   
  
"Death? I am not sure of this idea..." I whispered to the "Knight Koopa" next to me...  
"You!" He points to me...,"You shall be our test for our machine, Come this way...NOW" I headed to the machine...worry covers my eyes, I know I am destined to death with this one...He pulls the lever and all fades white...  
"Ask look at that glowing red color can hear the screaming of the fellow comrades, my friends, watched as my body vanishes away to nothing.....**  
  
"GAH" I shout as my head flings out of the covers of my bed..... I look around the location, plain white walls, a poster of Luigi...I am home...I sighed swiping away the sweat off my brow. I wonder what that dream was about...teleporters....Was I really a Koopa after all...Was I a scouter of what that Kamek had in mind... My moment of thinking was interrupted by the sounds of shuffling feet...it was the others. They bursted through the door, each with a look of concerened on their face.   
  
"Yo, Kame, what's up?" asked the red cat, wearing his blue faded jeans, Kit Kats the name...the elder of the bunch...even if he is the silliest of us all. I give off a heavy sigh and respond, "Aw nothing...just a nightmare again. . ." They give off their sighs but...yet, Rahn...the purple hedgehog...with the brim of Mexican in his costume, gave a concerned look and sighed, "That's the fifth time this week....buddy what's the matter?"...Persistent...  
  
"I told you...bad dreams...I'll be fine...don't worry about me. Okay?" I respond giving off a fake smile/ Oh I know something is wrong...but I don't want them to worry about it...  
  
"Well its 12:30 you guys we should go back to sleep." C-4, the destructive echidna stated...Everyone began to leave, but Bell just had to go over and give me a hug....ah the cute kid....yet I don't really care to be hugged...I suppose I can take it...  
  
"G'Night Nokame." She smiled heading out closing the door. That rest of the night I was pondering about that dream of mine.  
  
Music: Brand New Day  
That next day, it was, dark, and a little stormy out...Being December and all it does snow a lot in Mobius.... And leave it to C-4 and Kit Kat to have a snowball fight... Cursed snow...nothing is ever good about snow and ice...A lot of people gets hurt every year from snow and ice....   
  
"Come On slowpoke Koopa get out of there!" Kit Kat yelled tossing snowballs at my door...making the sounds of knocking. I can only get ready so fast...I have to make sure my body is protected from cold....an icekoopa is no good at all.... I opened the door....it was a wasteland of pure white slush... it made me think of an old time...but I am not going to have a memory relapse right now... I place a wool cap over my head and walk out... the boys were already in their snowball fight, I guess they got tired of waiting for me to get out...good. I hate snowball fights anyways. I just leaned by the near tree....far enough from the action, watch them...getting pleasure of themselves catching colds from the ice waters of the snowball melting into their skins. But something seemed wrong...Bell and Serena decided it's their turn to win this war of there's...Well yahoo for them.... but still something is wrong...With that, a red circle begin to form around the remote area.   
  
It's a portal... they better not think about it.... but alas I could hear them...  
"Hey look at that"  
"Looks cool"  
"I wonder what's inside there..."  
  
FOOLS don't do it! I know what that portal is...and if I know better that be.....Kamek's portal? It can't be...can it?  
  
"Let me through." I growl at Rahn, he backs away stunned like the others, I jump in...Hoping it closes...but alas I could hear them follow also.... If my assumption is correct this is going to lead me into the next crisis for me...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Okay to lighten the mood around here...here are some Koopa Suits I ignored to add for the dream sequence....  
Sailor Koopa-Crystal Tokyo  
BomberKoop- BomberPlanet  
Punkoopa- Err...um this society..  
  
The list goes on my friends! But I am ending it hear...  
Stay tuned to the next session, Melodizing Miserable Memories next time on the Haunting Memories Series!~Patakame...ps...PLEASE review me...you get a prize again if you do... 


	2. Melodizing Misreble Memories

Session 2: Melodizing Miserable Memories  
A/N: Have ya noticed my chapters are like music songs!?...and remember those POV changes...they are back..... (Name)=Pov Ok?  
Name Notices: Ok I am a lazy typer…I short cutted some names…  
Kit Kat=Kat  
Nokame=Noko or Kame  
Kaneibo=Kane  
  
Music: Memory  
As I was transported through the flowing colors of red and black, via transporter, I began to wonder...if I were really IN those dreams I've been having.... Before I could seriously think...I had arrived to my destination....rather unfortunately too... It was just as I imagined, the flowing green plains, the donut hills, those smiley mountain plains, and those smiling clouds too....I was home...  
  
"Wow Look at this place!" Bell shouted out gazing on to the area, "It's so beautiful." I stood in front of them, keeping a straight face, I began to speak. "I know you are wondering why I went in here... (even though I didn't want to follow) was because this IS the source of my reoccurring dreams....this is the Mushroom Kingdom." They looked in gasp on my words.  
  
"Mushroom Kingdom huh? Looks like a nice place... less developed then Mobius anyways..."Kit Kat muttered. That was true; the kingdom was very out of date. No president, no giant mass skyscrapers. Just peaceful cottages and few floored buildings. It was quite a lovely place... I know why Koopa always wanted this place... Now I should get a map of the area, so I know where I am going. But how am I going to with the others with me? They'll be so suspicious of me...Ah, a chance I shall take. I have no time to worry about what would happen.   
  
"Please follow me." I said, beginning to walk off into the fields. They shrugged off and followed me...I hope I knew where I was going....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Kat)  
Nokame seems so stressed about being here. I'd figure since he is a Koopa he'd be happy to be back....that is unless he was an outcast here...   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Bell)  
Wow this place is so beautiful! It's so nice and quiet...it'd be a perfect place to hang out on vacation. I wish Nokame should us earlier!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Rahn)  
...Hm...Nice place...but I have a bad feeling that there is a presence of evil around...I hope Noko knows where he is going....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Nokame)  
We had just arrived to a local town. Kinopo Town as the sign ahead said. Now this won't be so good. Kinopos always hated Koopas and anything closely related to Koopa forces. ...strange...there are guards up ahead. When did they barricade the town?  
  
"Halt!" The mushroom capped guards shouted, "No one is allowed to enter here. Especially not your kind...Koopa." The began to place their spears at me. I want no trouble, I gave out a quick smile and said, "Oh I am so sorry...I must be lost. I was headed to Rose Way. You know where I could get a map?" Now I know that wasn't a real location but these guards look dumb enough to fall for anything. They tossed a map at me and pointed me out. I bowed in thank you manner and headed the other way...heading to the forest. (J/L: Kinopo=Toad)  
  
"Yo! What's up with that? You aren't going to let them do that to you are you?" C-4 shouted at me...about to load his berretta at the guards. In a look of shock I try to quiet down C-4's loud shouting.   
  
"Shh! You want to get in trouble!? I only wanted a map they can take their damn mushy life's elsewhere." I responded. Sealing C-4's lips shut with my paw. He gave out trying and just went silent. I guess...his mind is messing with him again. Now about this map. I pulled it open and looked upon it. We were just at Kinopo town. And I need to head to Vista Hill and Koopa Keep to get to where I need to go. And that's the entire different side of the map...ah this is going to be a long trip.  
  
"Where are you looking Nokame?" I could hear Serena ask, she's been quiet recently, must be a robot thing...  
  
"Well, if you must know I am headed to Vista Hill that is where I will find the source of my dreams. I responded back. Closing the map, "but first we must go the long way, since those Kinopo guards are blocking the quick way through. . . But don't worry! The scenic route is the greatest! You can see all the nice places and stuff." Me saying that, made them smile and laugh abet. But in the true ness of content...I know this is going to be a long....day.  
  
~**~ A little While Later…at another mountain plain~**~  
  
We had arrived to the fabled Donut Plains. I have that bad feeling, that this visit will be…remarkable. As my last thought drifted my mind, I was assumed correct. There he was, small pudgy little guy, wearing his Pink Top Hat and a Cloak…  
  
"Kaneibo?" I called out (J/L: Kane=Money, Kuribo=Goomba so that could make Kaneibo a Money Goomba…) he gave me a look…his eyes grew huge. "Nokame!" He dashed to me and proceeded in pouncing me over.   
  
"Um, care to tell us who you're friend is?" Rahn went and asked…I got up and lifted up my buddy with me.   
  
"This is my old time friend, Kaneibo." I said to them and then turned to Kaneibo and spoke, "So what has happened the time I've been gone?" He gave a look of despair, sighed and responded, "Kamek's research "Many Universe" was a success…he has went to train his new lot of troops and fired us….Me I was lucky…I had a big load of money still so I am a moving casino…" Many Universes? Just like in my dream…This is getting too ridiculous…was it all reality?   
  
"Casino? I though Mario Land wasn't allowed to gamble!" C-4 blurted in. Kane gave him a dirty look… I better stop him….If I remember…Kane was the master head bouncer. I gave C-4 a smack to the head and began to whisper, "C-4, Idiot…he's loyal to my Lord Koopa. Mario is the devil around here." Then I turned to Kane and spoke, "Sorry buddy, these new folk aren't to sure around here…"   
  
"Yeah about that, Kame…who are these people?" He asked me, I filled him in on my long story and my quests in the Mobius kingdom. He looked at me and responded, "Hoo Boy! Sounds like quite a time. I guess Kamek should be proud of the villains you brought him.  
  
"Villains nothing! We are the Sensational Six! We are heroes. We are-"I stuffed Bell's mouth shut before she could go on anymore…I was too late though. Kane gave me a gloomful look. I thought up a quick lie to make it look like I was loyal. "I was…in disguise for our lord…I just couldn't find a villain there…or any worthy of our lord." He sighed in relief…I am sure glad that lie worked. "Well I guess you are returning to Lord Koopa yes?" He asked me…I gave him a quick smile, "Of course. That's the only reason why I'd come back here." We were then off on our way…the map indicates we are to head to Dinosaur City next…I suppose we should just follow the map…  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lets Lighten things up! I have below the list of "freinds" Nokame knew in his life before Mobius...  
  
Kaneibo=Money Goomba   
Madam Telelesa= Madam Boo  
Shinku Heihoo= Scarlet Shyguy  
KoopaHana= Flower Koopa  
Yoshi= Well DUH!  
  
Okay thats all for now...Next Chapter, (a NOT SONG CHAPTER...) Kiseki No Hana (Miracles of the Flowers)...Well suspect action and excitement...and a very interesting koopa...~Snoopy  
  
oh and still R&R...I want Reviews...they are nice 


	3. Kiseki No Hana

Session 3: Kiseki No Hana  
A/N AND J/L: Kiseki no Hana is translated to Miracles of the Flowers...and it is also a song sang by Fushigi Yugi Characters...so they own that! The...monster of this session, Parasite Flower (name???) is by Metroid...so Nintendo owns it...I myself have properties to this Koopa's form...I don't think Nintendo wants it...0o;;  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Music: Well...Kiseki No Hana  
  
Well we are still in the fabled Donut Hills...Kaneibo had set me straight to what actually did happen. After my departure, Kamek began to send his sources to the other dimensions...and in minutes...they returned...with the hideous of creatures...but he didn't remember what they were...SO It really did happen to me....I am a loyal Koopa minion...after all. I believe it was sometime during late morning... Yes...late morning...when we met up with another acquaintance of mine...KoopaHana. With those glowing radiant shade of green eyes...the flowing rivers of blond hair, flow through her. She hasn't changed a bit...  
  
"WHAT A FOX!!" I could hear Kit Kat shout gazing on to the Koopa, who was busy picking flowers in the field. Yet she totally ignored that Giant plant behind her…it is WELL ready to be picked. Kaneibo gave off a chuckle...so did I...we know something about Koopahana...but I am not going to spoil it for Kit Kat... She began to walk over to us...well run over to us anyway... and gave me the biggest hug I have ever witnessed...and we all know I hate hugs...  
  
"Oh Nokame Dahling! It's been so long!" she called out to me...squeezing the life out of my body...Kaneibo gave off a laugh,  
  
"Hey Hana, you're going to kill that poor guy crushing him like that." Kane blurted out, just to get the same result...  
  
"You're Just jealous dahling!" she said, squishing the poor Goomba... but she gave a quick look to the others...She may be freindly...but is very protective...  
  
"Oh these are...well...um...." I began to stutter,  
"The summoned by Kamek." Kane Filled in for me. She gave them a quick examining look. And gave off a giant smile.   
  
"Oh excuse me, I am so embarrassed....the name is Koopahana. I've been a loyal Koopa scout for years...ever since Nokame left here, things went haywire..." I gave off an intrigued look, and asked, "What DID happen after...that incident?" she gave me a stirred look, and began to speak...  
  
"Well after you left, Kamek went forth on his villain gathering...he was impressed with his haul...funny...I remember them all... it was, (ok list time...)  
Flaahgra (Metroid Prime)  
Rukelietef (Bomberman 64 2)  
Masked Demon (Zelda SNES)  
Didued ChiChiri (Fushigi Yuugi)  
Sorcerer Drunk (Bubble Symphony)  
Czar Dragon (SMRPG)  
Polar Bear Quartet (Ice Climber)  
Starman (Mother)  
Marx (Kabii)  
Kracko (Kabii)  
Kagato (Tenchi)  
Ganondorf (Zelda)  
Hell (Blood) Hawk (F Zero)  
...but I forgot the last one...strange...I knew it earlier..." She began to ponder on the subject...I myself am stunned on this list...this is quite an arsenal of villains and monsters...some of them, not intended to be bad, were drugged to do so....This is going to be quite a match up...she continued, "But something went wrong...they revolted against our lord. Literally Koed him...but totally ignored the advisor...they then broke free...but as I heard from a intelligent resource that if they don't return to their own dimensions...a universal disaster will happen...not good at all Dahling...."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Kat)  
Oh god! She is such a hottie!! Why didn't Nokame take her when he got the chance! I got to talk to this hot lady. I began to walk up to the...but some MORON had their foot at where I was walking...causing me to fall...head first into her....UM....Chest area........  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!? IT'S FLAT!?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Nokame)  
Oh...crud! The secret is out...Why did Kit Kat have to do that?!  
  
"Wow, Kat...I didn't know you were...into men..." C-4 began to shout out, cracking out in laughter…Kit Kats and Hana's eyes grew incredibly small and blushed out a dark radiant red…Koopahana's eyes began to crystal…gave Kat a sharp slap to the face and ran off.   
  
"Good going! You made her- eh I mean HIM cry." Bell shouted out. I had to add in my two cents, "Well when I first met him-eh her, I thought he was a lady as well…but what stumped me was how she was in the army…Koopa's distinct law was, Women were his harem…and the men were his minions….I guess Koopa found out the hard way too…"  
  
"Don't you think we should go back for him?" Serena asked to me…convinced that I should know…  
  
"Well that'd be a good idea…Kane and I will go…talk to her…you know." I responded, and Kane bowed in acceptance too. But before we could get anywhere… that giant flower I mentioned earlier began to split open. And that wasn't any flower as I presumed…It was a beast…it was long, as it grew straight out of the middle of the growing plant. Its eyes glinted a dark red color…many sets of micro wings and sharp sickles for hands…It was… Flaahgra… I remembered this from playing Metroid Prime…but we needed to destroy the sunlight to kill it….and we can't kill the sun….  
  
"What the HELL is that!?" C-4 shouted out. Body paralyzed from the colossal beast. Both Rahn and Kit Kat began to clutch to their sword and chopsticks respectively and placed in an offensive position. I turned to Kane and shouted to him, "You have to get Hana back. She's the only one who can stop this… She is the flower fetish and all…" He nodded and snuck away from the menacing plant. I withdrew my War fan and went to join C-4 and the others…ready to fight…it looks hard but I guess we must do something about this…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Kaneibo)  
  
Things aren't looking good…not at all… If I can't find Hana, they're doomed…and they didn't even get to lose to my casino!! I better hurry and find her…Come on feet…RUN! I dashed along the woods, I could the sobs of her…but the damned forest is so hard to see in…It was a maze…but I couldn't find my way through. Bingo there she is.  
  
"Hane, we need to go back….something TERRIBLE happened." I shouted out…bouncing off like a rocket. She sighed to me….slumped her head down lower and sighed some more…. GOD DAMNIT! Kame HAD TO give me the hard job…I'll see if I can fix this depressed….lady…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Nokame)  
"Crud nothing we do is doing anything!" Rahn shouted out continuing to hack and slash at the beast's sickle arms…to be slammed aside like the rest of us… There has to be a logical way to defeat this monster…there has to be…But I am not about to buy a Samus suit…  
  
"Lets all hit it at once." Kat called out, we nodded each other and went forth on attacking. C-4, welded his many guns, I sent out my war fan, Kit Kat armed with his…Yo yo and chopsticks??  
  
"Hey Kat when did you have chopsticks…where's the frying pan?" He gave a dirty look to C-4, who was beginning to blush; rubbing the back of his head….rm…I guess I know what happened. We all charged forth at the beast…and with one mighty blow we all attacked Flaahgra with all our might…but…it DIDN'T leave a scratch!?   
  
"What the Hell!? Nothing happened!!" Rahn shouted out, rather frustrated with our in spite of are failure. The beast lifted his mighty sickles and began to do a guillotine slice…the others got a way…oh DAMN my slow speed…its blades sliced through my arms like a knife would do a slab of butter…I felt helpless…I could do was shout in my pain.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Hana)  
"GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUWAHHHHHHH!"  
What the hell, that sounded like…Nokame!? I got my self up grabbed onto Kane and leaped forth…I hope I am not to late…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Nokame)   
Things aren't good…I think this beast has the upper hand here…I guess…my trip to Mushroom Kingdom is going to be my last…I clinched myself into a defending position…I guess this is time to make the music stop…  
  
  
GWARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR  
What? I looked up to see a flash of light and a horrendous slash, blood flying all around. Flaahgra was just sliced in half…By what?! Right next to me, wielding a rose whip was Koopahana, eyes glowing a firesome red glare…She saved me…Wow…nice….  
  
"Dude she just killed that thing with one shot." C-4 shouted out. She gave off a cute chuckle, hiding her voice to sound lady like again. "It twern't nothing Dahling…its just this whip is killer to plants."  
  
"So that would make it a Weed Whip yes?" he returned asked…causing us all to do a facefault.  
  
"No Dahling…erm…never mind…lets just get rid of this eyesore."  
  
[I would hold off on that…take the body of the creature with you. You will need it…]  
  
"What the heck? Is there a ghost out here??" Bell asked, jerking her head in many directions looking for the source of the voice.  
  
"I don't know who that was…but we ought to hold on to it anyways." Hana responded, stuffing the remains of Flaahgra into a black bag. Yes, we have a lot to go…and I know this will be a quite a journey…I wonder if the rest of my friends will show around…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Okay...apologie...Sorry Kat...made ya...um yeah....  
  
Next Session: Spritiual Minuet...Get your fortune told by the great Madam Telesa...but Not all Fortunes are good...Duel with the Starman and awakening of the spirit that is Madame Telesa next time on Haunting Memories  
  
Still review and Read...please!! 


	4. Spiritual Minuet

Session 4: Spiritual Minuet  
Music for Chapter: Scarlet (I know this is my charcter theme...but its original intend is from a show with horror...so...  
Scarlet owned by its respected Anime's (Ayashi No Ceres) comapany  
The Monster of this chapter is from Zelda...so Miyamoto owns him...  
same with Boo...but the way i dressed her...is MINE!!  
J/L: Telesa=Boo  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The cold whisp winds whirrled in the open night. Its frosty outside....I never knew i got this cold around here... We were still on our way to Dinosaur Coast. But i feel something isn't right around here...  
  
Whats that up ahead...A kiosk...in the middle of the Plains?! thats odd...oh heres what sign says...  
  
"Get your fortune told by the great Madam Telesa. Tonite...is a free. Come on in." Wait...Madame Telesa? She died years and years ago! How on earth can she still be giving fortunes.  
  
"Alright free fortunes...maybe she does horrorscopes too..." I could hear Kim shout for joy.  
"Yeah...but i don't know...I sense a bad vibe over there." Rahn added in, him being our vibe protector...i guess a power from his stuggrles in the past...(a/n: IF you must know of Rahn's past stories...find his user name...) C-4 chuckled and gave Rahn a playful slap to the back....   
"Aw you worry too much! Lighten up." we decided to go inside...Inside was a lone mantle. A Silky black cloth. A Crystal ball daunted on top of the mantle. A echoing voice began to peer through the silence of the dead room.  
  
"Please Only one guest inside at once" Well...i shall leave, then.... So did everyone else...but Kim stayed and gazed into the crystal ball.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Kim)  
Wow...this is a nice place...but...the interior is simply dreadful. This crystal ball is nice though...I could gaze at it for hours...  
  
"You, fox, please place your hands on the mantle" that creepy voice called out...where do these voices come from? I guess i should listen...it sounds like my mother...yelling... I placed them. on the mantle...but they began to head up...What the...weird....  
  
"ah, i see...Bell the vixen. You've had an experience of adventure in your time. Gathered up many friends to help you along your way." How did it know...from reading my freaking palm...this is strange.  
  
"I predict the future for you, I see...i see....Freinds all around you, I see them, you seem interested in them all...you have the hardest time to like them all...equally. In your future, you plan to Love one of them...but are too embarresed to say. I also predict this lover is not of the Libra symbol."   
  
How can this be...nothing is there!! Its all nothing!! and i know NOTHING CAN'T TALK.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(C-4)  
Kim walked out...a little disturbed...i wonder What the hell is in there...I guess i better go in...when do i get a free bee anyways...  
  
"You! Place hand on mantle NOW" the spirits called out. I shurrged it off and placed my hands to the mantle. they lifted off a little.  
  
"Ah, you are the C-4. Master demolishonest. You have been through journies in Mobius." The hell...how did it know? Its... GAH!  
  
"Ah...i see the future...I see...C-4, Master Demolition. You enjoy this job so much...you may not necessarly ignore your freinds...but...It will have an impact. I feel bad vibes on you boy. I'd watch my self...now...OUT." the voice shouts out...So i walked out...that was weird...weird indeed.....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Kat)  
I got the same treatment...as the two above me had....  
  
"Ah, i see....Kit Kat...I see...you....dominating...over.........Helmassaur King. You must do this alone...and he will show up without notice." the hell is a Helmassaur King....  
  
"That and that you will lose contol of your location...but it will feel as if...you never left home at all..."  
Now THATs a load of bull...  
(to save time...Rahn and Serena already went in)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Nokame)  
Out went Serena..she seems startled...I suppose i should go in....I am in a good mood.  
  
"Nokame...come on in...eh heheheheheh..." the spirit called out. I smirked off alittle.   
  
"I must say, you have startled off all my freinds." I shouted to the sky...the spirit had finally reviled herself. It was a boo, rims of orange hair ducked under a Royal Blue Scarf and a set of Black Beads surrounded her neck.   
  
"Did i really....those foolish mortals..." She muttered to herself.  
  
"THE HELL IS THAT" I could hear them all shouting. I along with the spector dashed out side to discover...a giant demon, Cat like shape, with a Dark demented mask on...the dreaded Helmassaur King. He had his eyes set on Kit Kat...  
  
*Cliffhanger!?*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Okay! Now...preview time...Kit Kat vs the dreaded Helmassaur King Next time... on Session 5: Demon Duet. Be ready for madness with the masked demon and our hero Kit Kat. 


	5. Demon Duet

Session 5: Demon Duet  
The name, Helmassaur King is reserved from Zelda...so it's Nintendo's  
"Shaggy" and "...via Scooby style" is reserved to WB...yes them  
....and you know the rest.  
  
A/N: Fear my stupid MSN Chat cameo in this!! ^^;;  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Music: Vs Boss (for Snes Zelda Game)  
  
He stood there...giving a menacing look at Kit Kat...its green eyes had that distinct glare upon it...this thing means business...   
  
"I knew this would happen..." the madam specter sighed out...Bell, who still believes a ghost is among us, gave a quick turn around and stood in horror.  
  
"A...A...GHOST!! ACK!!" She screeched jumping to the nearest person to lift her...via Scooby and Shaggy style.... But that person next to her was...Kaneibo. The goomba got himself caught under a mess of fur and skin. He struggled and muffled until finally kicking off Bell off of him.  
  
"God Damn it!! Do I look like a freaking Shaggy to you!?" He shouted out.  
"You guys! Don't you think we have a bigger concern to worry about here?" Serena shouted out, probably in frustration. She was right. We had this beast upon us. Kim began to scratch her head a little..., "but what is it?"  
  
"Ok, Nokame, tell us what this is?" C-4 jeered giving me a quick jab the arm. I clenched to my arm, for a moment, and replied, "Alright, Alright...What am I a computer or something." I did however know exactly what it was. But before I could get the chance to speak, The Madame decided to butt in....  
  
"This being is the Helmassaur King. An ancient Hyrulien Demon banished from the sages of time, many years ago. But was released do to a universal alteration." I believe all of them gave her a confused look.   
  
"What the hell is THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!?" C-4 shouted out...holding his head in confusion. I better give an idiot version of the speech...  
  
"Basically, it's a Monster that Ganon released in the Super Nintendo Zelda game.... Its name is Helmassaur King. He being...well the king of its kind. Its mask protects itself from damage from the light. Its tail is razor sharp...and when Link fought him, he was in a room trapped with spike blocks everywhere...causing exit and entrance...impossible." As I finished my speech, the grounds began to shake about. And thus...spiked blocks grew surrounding both Kit Kat and the monster.   
  
"Geh, Nokame...you know all this as if...you done this before..." Rahn gulped, I gave off a chuckle...when one plays a video game...you feel as if you are doing the action...not the actual hero.... well maybe.  
  
"As I suspected. Kit Kat, listen well...you are to fight this alone." Telesa spoke out. Kat grew in offensive position and got ready to fight the monster.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Kat)  
  
Whoa...this is way more than the stuff I have to deal with...I mean...dealing with C-4 and Cross' terror is nothing compared to this. I got my trusted Frying pan out and charged at the monster. Maybe if I can pummel it enough it will come down. As far as I hoped. I gave the beast whacks into the leg with the pan. With no success…it didn't even leave a scratch. Maybe, its legs are its strong point, I got ready to aim somewhere else when its tail began to move…  
  
"Kat! Look Out! That means he is going to strike." Nokame shouted out to me. I…not paying attention got a swift smack to the face by the tail. Luckily, it was its stem, rather than the spike tip. Damn… THAT stings… I rubbed my glove across my face, nothing but a scratch…that's a relief…. Maybe its back is its weak point. I began to step to its side…did a jump attack to its back. It like its leg did nothing.   
  
"The Hell?! What am I suppose to do to kill this thing? Nothing even touches it!!!" I began to shout in anger, trying my hardest to dodge and find its weak point.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Nokame)  
  
…Let me think…what did defeat that beast before… (Be ready for a time flashback…)  
***** "Dog Gone it" I groaned out…about to break my controller to pieces, "How am I suppose to destroy this thing?" My brother who was currently watching replied, with a bonk to my head, "DUH! Use the hammer and hit its mask…then when it breaks…slash its pore…."***** THAT'S IT! God Chris…I owe ya for this!   
  
"Kat! It's the mask. Hit it with a hammer!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Kat)  
  
Hammer…mask…where am I going to get a hammer!? Wait…hammers…are…STEEL. That's it….I have to use my pan on to its mask. I gave out a deluxe baseball bat style hit straight into the mask. It began to crack. THAT'S IT! If I keep going the sucker is surely to fall off. I keep aiming at its face…with each hit more and more began to break off…until finally it finally broke all together. It was hideous! Its Green eyes, beginning to pulsate, a giant green pore of a eye began to ooze a green blood from it…veins starting to grow around the beast.  
  
"The sunlight, its hurting the beast…now! Pierce it in the Pore!" Nokame shouted out to me. I got my trusted chopsticks and stabbed it right into the pore. Its green blood oozed and splattered onto my chopsticks and to my faded jeans…AH YUCK! That's Nasty! It moaned a horrible way…its tail went to a straight stiff stick and literally shattered to pieces. The body…wobbled and then finally collapsed in a pool of its own blood. The spiked walls surrounding me had dissolved away. Heh…no sweat.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Nokame)  
"You did it!" I heard Kim shout with glee giving Kat the biggest huggle she ever gave. Enough to the point where he was about to choke…  
  
"Damn it Girl! Let me go! I NEED my 9 lives!" He gasped struggling for air. She did let go…blushing at the matter.  
  
"Now…who is this…Ghost lady behind you?" Rahn decided to ask, about ready to take his sword out.   
  
"Oh nobody to worry about…this is the spirit I'd talk to at nights. She is Madame Telesa. She was around before my lord was even around…. She was the best teller around…but she died….but this is her boo resurrection." Damn I am happy I got this book!! (Mushroom History). Well…anyhow. We should be on our way. I'll let you stay here Madame…it was nice seeing you again…maybe I'll meet ya again soon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Pardon the Parody Time!!  
  
"Ok, Nokame, tell us what this is?" C-4 jeered giving me a quick jab the arm. I clenched to my arm, for a moment, and replied, "Alright, Alright...What am I a computer or something."  
  
the next scene: Sale: Nokame the Koopa Computer. Database of all Video Games...Pay cash to C-4 the echinda at.....  
  
  
Nokame: Oh very funny....  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
But anyways...   
Next Session: When Chirstmas times hit the Mushroom Kingdom, our heroes take their little vacation...but does some suprise guest have a gift or two for them? Next time on Haunting Memories: Yule Time Disaster...Ohh Hoo can't wait! 


	6. Red Eyed Requiem

Session 6: Red Eyed Requiem-fury of the back hand  
Okay...let us back track a little...To when our leading villain hits the screen...Now I must warn you...I am making up some plot for Bowser's past.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Music: Fade to Black  
  
It's hard. All of it hard. Yet I wouldn't quit for anything. Especially not now. I started this life style about some 50 yrs ago. The poor fool. Crying in his own parent's blood. They had just been finished being killed. Those Kinopians will never stop for anything. In my 120 yrs of living they had never gave a Noko a break. Segregation is a major factor around here. I walked my way to the lad, let alone stepping in the beautiful liquid of blood, and spoke to him, in my nicest tone, "What's the matter sonny?" I knew very well what did happen. He puckered his jaw for a moment and began to speak, "… I saw a crowd of people walking our way. Many of them were smaller than I was, they had mushroom like caps and baggy white pants. And there were the two leaders. One of them was wearing a red cap and red shirt to match, as well as blue overalls. The cap obviously has the letter M on it. He had a mustache that looks as it was bouncing. He had dark bluish eyes, he was angry for something. He was holding a sharp spear; I guess they are hunting for food for themselves. The other one was a lot taller than the red leader. He wore a green hat and shirt and with blue overalls, he looked like a twin to the smaller one…. He had a crescent moon like mustache. He was very shy looking; he held his hands behind him, hiding something as it looks. The 'group' looks sourly at me and my parents, who seems to just take a look at what happened.   
'You kind of people are not welcome here!' the red leader spoke out. As he finished the others began to weld their weapons they have been hiding, including the shy looking green one. What did we do? I thought to myself as they came closer to me. They walked past me, crushing my work of art I drew for my father. I almost began to sulk, but I stopped…a 10 year old doesn't cry. My dad confused about what they wanted asked them. That's when the trouble began.  
The Red leader slashed my father's eye right before my eyes. He groaned in incredible pain. My mother was sobbing for him, but as she started, the green hero, closed his eyes (to hide his tears) and stabbed my mother right in the stomach with a dagger. She too screamed in pain. I couldn't help but to scream for my injured parents. Some of the mushroom people went and held me tight, not allowing me to get the vicious offenders. They continued to slash, beat and further more attack my parents. I hear the cold sadistic cheers and laughs as blood dripped all over from the beating. Unable to be held any longer, I broke free from the mushroom people holding and attacked. They did however stop me. With one swift hit with a club to the stomach I was on the ground. Moaning in the pain, not enough to knock me out however. I lied there, crying my eyes out as the cold beasts killed my parents before me.   
'I Mario, claim victory over the son of bitches called the Koopas."' The red hero said as they all cheered on as they left. However, the green one stayed. He looked so disturbed, his eyes covered in tears he placed two black sheets over my dead corpses, once my parents. He then looked at me, and said so quietly, 'Sorry for this…' that's all he said, as he ran off…." He stopped speaking and began to cry as hard as he could. I knew THEY had something to do with this. Ever since their "hero" came from the other world, they think they could just come in and kill innocent people. For the hell of it. I decided his story seems intriguing. And this is the weirdest bred of a Koopa I had ever seen. Its eyes growing an intense orange color. His hair, raving blades of Red, a shell piercing spikes from it. I patted the boys shoulder.   
  
"That's alright boy, there was nothing you could do about it.... and say, what is your name?" I spoke sympathetically. He gave me a quivering look. "Kuupa. My ...Dad called me that. I reminded him of the beast among Kappa Mountain..." I sighed and continued allowing the boy to break to tears among my robes.   
  
"Ok Kuupa, My name is Kamek. But you may call me your father. Yes I want to take you in." I spoke to him, my gods, the Suuperu told me, "You are to watch over the one named Kuupa. He is destined on controlling the Koopa Clan." (J/L: Suuperu= Shaman from Mario RPG). From that day, I took him to my estates, its shape design preset from the gods that many years ago. I lived alone all my life, and now, now I have a son to teach of my own.   
  
After 20 yrs of tough training and mood and emotion brain washings I believe he is ready. My Boy, Grown into the great body that once was King Kuupa. He was set to fulfill my lust to kill off the Kiniopians and rule the entire world. He was a born leader, he could strike fear among any fool who'd look into his eyes. That wasn't all that happened for me. I had met the love of my life. Another Wizard Koopa like me. Her looks, her cackle, she was perfect. Her name was Kammy. After our first chat we had sworn to marry November 15th, that being a very special day for her.   
  
However things stood to amiss not long ago. It was I believe, November 14, 2002 if I am not mistaken. I will never forget that day. I walked to my lord's room; it was time for his supper. I always a call for him. It was his favorite too. Dove Wings. I open the giant colossal doors. With the dish in hands. One look upon the room killed me. I dropped the plate, the crisp meat and skin crumpled and crackled among the broken dishes and cold stone floor. My Love Kammy and my lord. In Bed. I stood in horror as the things I saw.   
  
"Sire, this is a joke…right?" I asked, slipping in a few chuckles here and there. He was about to speak. But Kammy butted in,  
  
"Yes this is true. I am in love with this man. I want to thank you. If it weren't for you. I'd never have this man for myself." She stated proudly. Her eyes giving off the same lush for Kuupa then she did for me. I stood in horror. Eyes beginning to crystal.   
  
"You mean I was a toy to you?" I asked her, my voice drooping lower and lower. She tittered and began to nod continuing to hug my lord. My eyes grew from there crystal state and into a state of rage. My eyes the colors of hell, fire peering out of the pupil. I couldn't think of the rage I would do.  
  
"That's not all," She jeered. Blowing a Lifting a picture of a lad at the age of 16. His hair drooping down tied among pony tails. In a shade of green. His eyes completely missing, like as if he was lifeless. "This is OUR son. Nokame." I couldn't hold it in any longer. My eyes growing to a raged fit. My hair, bursting off the hat I once wore. In strands like snakes, I began to scream in rage, fury. I went over to the lusty lovers. And proceeded in nailing and slashing away at their skin. Their screams were most pleasant especially Kammy's. She had betrayed me. I had all right to kill her right. As well as Kuupa. He had stole my love. Even if it was the other way. I didn't care. I must kill them all.   
  
"YOU HAVE FAILED ME." I yelled at him. Now scarping away at his eyes. The blood oozing onto my nails. I watched as they both began to wittle away to nothing from the loss of blood. But I wasn't finished I'd make sure they'd never hurt me again. I Grabbed the blade in my pocket and cut through them both. I enjoyed the blood spilt onto my robe. It feels so gratifying to destroy them both. But. Rules state that since the king is dead. It's the son who will take over. Nokame. I must promise myself to destroy that boy. Even if it takes the entire World to destroy him.   
  
  
  
I WILL TAKE OVER THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM. THE PLANET IS DOOMED TO THE WRATH OF KAMEK.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Now that the main villian has been announced. I must gather the rest of the remaining freinds of Nokame. That list including   
Yoshi- Serious Blue  
Temporarely help from King Gesso  
Scarlet Shyguy  
and Meijin Supeeru.  
  
And then the great lovley way of destroying them all....Mark my words Nokame. YOU WILL NOT LIVE AFTER THIS. ~Kamek  
  
Session 7: Scarlet Serneade. Welcome aboard Shinku Heihoo. And the dream that foreshadows Nokame's life forever. 


	7. Shinku Serenade

Session 7: Shinku Serenade  
A/N:..Err I think I confused everyone in my last Session....It was a past event flashback thing...based on Kamek's POV. And the end point discovery is; Nokame is Koopa's Son. 0o;; But he doesn't remember. The Warp Transfer made him forget.  
J/L: Shinku=Scarlet as in the Color of Blood...  
J/L: Heihoo= Shyguy  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Music: Knives  
**** (Dream State)  
...Huh...what am I doing? Where am I? These questions reminded unanswered as I gaze upon my location. It was a pitch black room. With One Red Light in the middle...where I was standing.   
  
"You are in grave danger...." A voice peered through the silence. I begin to look franticly for the voice. But alas it wasn't there. It continued, "If you continue on...You and your friends will suffer..."  
  
I began to clutch to my head. "WHERE ARE YOU? What do you want!?" The Light grew wider showing the most horrible thing I could imagine. All of them...Bell, C-4, Rahn, Kit Kat, Serena, Kaneibo, Koopahana, Shinku, Yoshe...DEAD, Blood dripping from all around and splattered on the walls. I started to panic. "WHAT IS THIS? What is going on!?" I yelled to no-one in particular. A Cackle began to peer through my cold breathing... I turned around, it was...KAMEK?  
  
"At Last. You are mine." He growled, his nails about to peer straight to my head....****  
  
I literally flew out of my bed. Screaming in total terror. A Cold sweat dripped across my temple. I began to feel around my body. Everything seems normal. Fortunately. It was bright outside and quiet too. I guess everyone is outside. I got dressed and walked outside. Out upon to see everyone waiting for me to get up.  
  
"What's wrong Nokame? We heard you scream." Bell asked, worry in her tone  
"Why da hell do you need to scream over everything?" C-4 asked rudely like always.  
"Are you ok now?" The others asked in their own respective matter... I sighed off in relief. No Blood. No Death.  
  
"Oh, its nothing. Nothing at all." I spoke calmly.   
  
We were definitely close to Dinosaur City. We had but a few miles left. We just needed to cross the Jade Jungle. The Jungle was filled with problems of such. Nothing I'd believe they could take care of. Rahn and Kit Kat were taking lead, slicing through the branches and vines that got in the way. We were making great progress. However...it all came to a stop.  
  
"What's wrong? Why did we stop?" Koopahana asked who was still fiddling with her hair (A/n: Yes...I said HER...--;; I don't think he'd like his secret broken again...)   
  
"There's a strong presence here. Nothing I am familiar of..." Rahn said, hushed, probably to repel against monsters. However I did too feel a presence. And yet even see it. It is rustling through those bushes. I went and brushed them open. It was...a Heihoo? But not likes it brethren, it had a scarlet robe. An outcast color. Oh! I remember now...Its Shunku Heihoo. I wonder if he remembers me. I came down and grabbed him up. Despite his hissy fit. He was always a feisty fellow. With his spear in hands. I showed him to the group. He stopped silent. Like if he just grew concussion.  
  
"You guys this is Shinku Heihoo." I stated. Koopahana waved to him and Kaneibo leaped a hello…I guess a Kuribo salute. Bell dashed over, literally shoving the others out of the way and gave the Heihoo a big huggle.  
  
"Oi! It's SOO CUTE!! At last. A Friend of Nokame's that isn't creepy or ugly, or wears Pink!" Bell shouted, continuing to glomp the Heihoo. Kaniebo and Koopahana gave her the biggest look of disgust.  
  
"You think I am UGLY?" Koopahana growled, with a fist in action ready to punch. "Well unlike you, I keep up with my beauty…Runt." Kaneibo who too was mad, jumped in, "Oi! Pink is a good color. No Dissing my Color!!" Serena and Rahn went and grabbed both of their shoulders and dragged them away.  
  
"Come one you too, you are adding to much humor to this…" Serena sighed pulling on Koopahana's Shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, besides we need to move on with the story." Rahn also pointed out, grabbing upon Kaniebo's scarf.  
  
"Get Off Get OFF!" The Shinku shouted poking upon Bell's arms. After one poke to the nerve, she screamed in pain and lost grip to Shinku. I gave off a disgusted sigh. As I went to Bell with bandages…funny I thought I threw those away after my trip of corruption…(A/N [More like advertisement…] See "Betrayal" for that long story…)   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Kim)  
Wai! That hurts Stupid Shyguy. And I thought he was going to be cute. Nokame sure has some weird friends. A Drag, a Pink Casino man, a Ghost….and now this savage shyguy? Why can't he have cute cuddly friends!? Oh…wait…that's where I come in… I chuckled at myself. Nokame, who was still bandaging my arm from the stabbing stopped and asked, "What's so funny? Ne?" I cleared my throat and stuttered, "Oh-oh..It's nothing." You know…Nokame has always been such a nice guy. The one who rescued me at first, the one who also countless times healed my or someone else, not to mention being so smart to thrive over the world. Not to mention also, he's the only guy who HAS AIM who I talk to…I don't know what I would be with out my Koopa buddy….  
  
"Ok. All Done. Now please remember Heihoos never like hugging….especially him…" Nokame scolded me, tapping my head with his fan playfully.   
  
"Ok…" I sighed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Nokame)  
Why do I have a bad feeling that C-4 and Shinku are going to be great friends….  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(C-4)  
"You have, weird markings on skin…" He called out to me. What the hell is this thing anyways!?   
"Um….yeah, that is my army shirt." I said to him, quietly. I wasn't on top of the weather recently… He store at me with that mask of his. Markings of Fresh Blood on the sides…Kim's Blood?  
  
"That's a nice spear you got there." I also added in. I Suppose I should be nice to Nokame's friend…I wouldn't want to be whipped with his fan…   
  
"You got spear too?" He asked to me. Well no…but I did have this. I pulled out my Beretta and showed it to him….Like he's a child or something…  
  
"This is a gun. You wanna try it?" I asked him, handing him the gun. He had it pointing toward himself. Hand on trigger…  
  
"OI!! Wait a second!!" I shouted, as I flipped the gun the other way, facing a bush. "Now try it…" Sheesh…well DAMN! That was close. He fired the shot perfectly. It was like he's a gunman or something.  
  
"Helluva shot kid." I ranted, smacking his back. He looked at me again. Returned his gun and then bowed to me.   
  
"That is his ways of liking you." Nokame blurted out, like he always does. Heh…likes me eh? That's cool. An Understudy…Nice.  
  
"Oi! You better have a excuse for hitting me bitch!" A voice from the bushes came out. But what did come out was the most stupidest thing I've ever seen. It was…a Bomber. Black Armored, with a Purple Hat with phoenix feather chain drooping to the ground. Padded Spike. And a suit! Needless to say…He was ready for a fight…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Do i have a fun thing? Nope! I think i have Humorized this Chapter enough!  
Session 8: Black Bomb Blast: C-4 vs Kuroi-Bom 


	8. Black Bomb Blast

Session 8: Black Bomb Blast  
oo;; another not music related Chapter Title!!?...Strange.  
Oi!! Forgive me Black Bomber fans!! ^^;; He's owned by Hudson...but I molded him  
J/L: Kuroi Bakudan= Black Bomberman…yes? Ok?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (C-4)  
Music: "Yellow Alert"  
  
"Oi! You better have a excuse for hitting me bitch!" A voice from the bushes came out. But what did come out was the most stupid thing I've ever seen. It was…a Bomber. Black Armored, with a Purple Hat with phoenix feather chain drooping to the ground. Padded Spike. And a suit! Needless to say…He was ready for a fight… He looked around finding the shooter. However he did find someone else in mind...  
  
"Ah, it's the Turtle Bloke... Screw the shooter! I need my reward!" He grunted out heading to Nokame. I butted in his way.   
  
"Excuse me! Get out of the way!" He called out. I gave him a deadly stare.  
  
"What do you want with him anyways?" I asked him. He gave off a chuckle, a malicious chuckle. Leapt to a ridicioulus heroic pose and shouted, "I am the great wonderful Kuroi Bakudan! Planet Bomber's favorite Bounty Hunter. I have a BIG bounty on the turtle. And I won't let some Rat stop me." I felt my body begin to boil...Rat? No One is allowed to call me that.  
  
'The hell are you doing! Attack!' my mind began to shout out to me. I took the Berretta from the shyguy and aimed it at the Queer Bomber.   
  
"You got two ways. Either get lost. OR I'll make you get lost." I growled at him still with the gun aimed to the moron.  
  
"Is this a threat little man!? Come put the money where the mouth is." He taunted. And at that the ground below us. Lifted us high in the air.   
  
"C-4! Where are you going!?" Bell shouted from below. I could hear someone down there blowing mad, cursing, "Damn it. Now we can't do anything. It's up to him now..." I guess it was true. It was me and the queer. However...I don't think the lift was good for the bomberman...  
  
"Oi!! The 'ell was that!?" He literally cried out... in a feeble position......WHAT A WERIDO!! He got up and looked at me in the eyes.   
  
"Lets get started shall we?" His voice dropped down two octaves. I guess he is ready to start. I began to fire shots with my Beretta; however, he carefully dodged each shot. Each with an even more ridicioulus poses. He gave me a conniving look and began to dash around me.   
  
"See if you can deal with this. BakuHi Surround!!" (J/L: Fire Bomb…shorthanded to make it sound better!) At that. An Entire row of Bombs surrounded me. Ah SHOOT!! That's why he ran around. He placed a trap for me. He chuckled lightly at me.  
  
"Fool. Now I can watch and enjoy you explode. That is…if you don't get my suit stained. I hate blood stains." He stated. Hands on his hips. Grr…if I don't think fast. I won't make it out of this alive! At the next moment. Storm Clouds rustled in. Kuroi began to hide under his cape and hat.   
  
"Oh!! Now I am gonna get all wet!" He cried out. (--;;) sheesh this guy is getting on my nerves. However. This wasn't rain clouds. They were Lighting clouds. Each cloud zapping off each bomb. How did they each strike hit a bomb…that is crazy. He stood in deep terror.  
  
"OI!!! The Heck!! How did that happen!? That's CREEPY!!!" He shirked out. I believe it was higher pitched then a chipmunk's voice…I got out my gun again but before I could actually shoot. Someone beat me to the kill. A lone Spear stabbed him right arm. He screamed and cried in pain, down on the floor. Pathetic fool. I crept up to him. His eyes in deep worry.  
  
"You wouldn't would ya? Eh? Buddy? I was kidding…Yes…Yes…I was!" he quibbled and whimpered. I gave him a crooked look and smiled, "Game Over Pal." BANG. Shot the bum right in the heart. He tries to go after my friend he will suffer! I also pulled off the spear on his arm from before…does that mean…  
  
"My Spear!" a lone voice crept out. It was Shinku, tugging on his spear. That little kid saved me.  
  
"Ya know kid, I owe ya one. Ya saved my life!" I said, patting Shinku's back lightly. "However. How are we to get down from here??" My question was answered when in a blink of the eye. I was on the ground, with Shinku and the dead corpse too.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Nokame)  
  
"Oi! The boy did it!" Kaneibo chortled. It was true. He did do it. If I remember correctly, Kuroi was the best bounty hunter in the universe. But…who would send him to go get me? I haven't done anything wrong…. Koopahana placed the corpse in the bag with the rest of the people we had to destroy. It's really starting to stink up though…I wish we had air refreshments….  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Kamek)  
"Blithering FOOL!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Pounding against the cold mantle. "How could he fail. The Number One Bounty Hunter My ASS!" You could tell…I was alittle mad…But I know he won't fail. He better not fail me…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Nokame)  
= =;; oh! We are almost to Dinosaur city. Just a few more blocks…but..wait? Whos that ahead? Yoshe?  
  
"Hey! Yoshe" I called out. He turned and looked. And gave off a weak smile.  
  
"Hey. I was just heading home. You'd like to join me?" He asked me. I was about to answer but….  
  
"Of Course!!"   
"That'd be wonderful! Dahling!"  
"Food! Food!"  
"Yay! He looks huggable!"  
"Maybe alittle rest would be nice."  
"Maybe he has Cookies!"  
"Yeah, that'll be nice."  
"Sure why not…"  
I sighed and nodded my head. …I don't think he is going to enjoy having a party here….  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Alright! I am finally done this Session! For a treat…open your CD collection, I have the theme for each person I can think of…  
Nokame-Scarlet  
Kaneibo-American Money  
Koopahana- Kiseki No Hana  
Shunku- Knives  
Madame- Not an Angel  
Kamek- Fade to Black  
  
^^;; okay it's a hard collection but…  
Next Session: Rages of a Dying Heart: Ah such a stupid name I know…  
What do you do when your "heaven" becomes a hell and is destroyed? Find out next time! 


	9. Rages of the Dying Heart

Session 9: Rage of a Dying Heart  
To be honest...I thought of this in my sleep... 0o;;  
Yoshe Original Character of Yoshi is from Nintendo  
The certain villain this chapter is from HAL Labs...all I am saying about that.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Nokame)  
Music: People Everyday  
It was real nice of Yoshe of letting us come with him. He intended on me coming alone for Cookies and tea...but I guess he got caught by my freeloading friends. Yoshe is not like his Yoshi brethren. His skin is a dark luscious blue, with black shoes. It may look like an ordinary Yoshi, but he...unlike the others is very serious. And also worries for the sake being of the world. This is why I liked him over everyone else.  
  
"So, what does Dinosaur City look like?" Bell asked Yoshe. His eyes flared out and he began to preach, "Why it's just the greatest city in the entire Kingdom. It's that we aren't controlled over Princess Peach's power; we are governed our own way. By our leader, Meijin Yoshi (J/L: Master Yoshi). Not to mention our city is so beautiful. It has but one tall building, the Master's office. We also cook up the famous Yoshi Cookies there too. It's like a little heaven on earth. Have I mentioned my wonder brothers and sisters and my wonderful parents too?" Bell in total wonder spoke, "Wow. Its sounds so beautiful..." By the sounds of it. And to be honest I really couldn't wait to try those Yoshi Cookies!! We had arrived to the city...but something was totally wrong.....  
  
The city was in ruins! The buildings were in crumbling condition. And all around were blood spilt of Yoshis everywhere. Not to mention, spaced body parts hanging around in places miles from its owner. Not to mention the main Master's office, covered in flames. It wasn't just a disaster...it was a Massacre.  
  
"Oh My God!!" I gasped out; eyes shocked of what I have seen.   
"This...this is terrible..." Bell also gasped out. Clutching onto the closest thing to her...my arm...but at a time like this I couldn't care the least. Yoshe just store in horror. His eyes widen. He began to speak quietly, "This is a dream right? No, this isn't happening." He began to run off.   
  
"We better follow him." Rahn sighed out. Also disgusted with the terror here. We followed him to what were the ruins of his old house. He opened the door. His eyes again grew in disgust. There inside were his family...covered in Blood. Just like out in the city. But this hurt him even more than outside. It was a wretched site. If it were mine. I'd probably be in tears by now...   
  
"...This is terrible. Who could have done something like this?" He growled out...Pounding his fists on the rickety old wall. Tears gushing out of his eyes. I know one thing though. Who ever did this is seriously going to pay for this.  
  
"Not a single soul left around." Kanibo sighed.  
"However we did find this." Koopahana added...with a deeper than usual voice. Handed me a picture. It was a very scribble image. And it had blood stains about. But I could tell what it was...  
  
Kracko.  
  
This is very strange. Why is it that everything that Kamek wanted happens to the Marios happens to us? It was like he WANTED this to happen to us or something. Or maybe this is what he wanted completely.  
  
"Come Quick. Someone is breathing!" Serena shouted out. We went to where she was. Next to the Master's office.   
  
"Meijin!" Yoshe shouted out. Running over to lift him up a little. "Meijin, what happened??" the master coughed and began to speak (A/n: as a Meijin…he is old and not a good grammerest…), "…Robes…Sparks…Koopa Kid..." his words finished as his eyes closed the last time.  
  
"His pulse is gone…" Serena pointed out.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Yoshe)  
Wait…Koopa kid…I know what happened… This…Robed person used "Sparks" to get…that Koopa Kid….NOKAME??  
  
I see. It's his fault this happened. If we weren't to come to the robed one, my village would be safe!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Nokame)  
…Yoshe is quiet…too quiet…something must be wrong.  
"Yoshe? You ok?" I asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. I began to notice an odd breathing…and whispering…  
"All his fault…all his fault."… All his fault? Who?? Who's Fault? He stopped for a moment… his head turned slowly like…Demonic… His eyes glow a red Firish Gleam. Tears gushing from his eyes.  
  
"THIS IS YOUR FAULT" He shouted at me, reviling a dagger from his hand. He approached at me; I tried to quickly get out of the way. Fortunately Shinku stopped him at first. Enough time to get away. I got as far as I could, but Yoshe had gone knocked Shinku out of the way.  
  
"What is wrong? Yoshe please!" Koopahana asked worried like, Kaniebo added in, "Yeah. Ya can't go rage like on a FRIEND." He stopped for no one. Knocking over them both…the others tried the same bit. With the same results…but then…Bell got in the way.  
  
"Please. Why are you doing this? What did he do?" She asked so sincerely. He kept charging though. Right into her. However she wasn't ready to give in.   
  
"Why are you doing this?" She asked more firmly. Yoshe's eyes still demonic, still heading towards me. No answer… He is really determined to get me…  
  
"Answer me. Why are you doing this?" She asked even more serious…I don't think I had ever seen her serious. She is in reach of Yoshe. She grabs him by the shoulder. And a great hold may I add. He continues to struggle …while I, gasp for what little air I had after my mad running. Despite Bell's clutch, He was still trying to get to me. He began to sneer, "Get out of my way…must avenge city…" With those last words, Bell gave him a serious smack straight across the face.   
  
"How is Killing your friend going to avenge your city? Besides, Nokame would NEVER do anything like this to the sort. If he knew I'd bet he'd be there, protecting your ungrateful hide." Bell said, with tones of anger in her voice. He began to hold his face, where the smack was. He sighed and walked towards me. Tossing the dagger away he put out a hand of apology.  
  
"Sorry…I don't know what went over me…I guess I was just angry for my people…." He sighed, I looked back at him and responded, "Oh don't worry about, I am just sorry for you…"   
  
"That would be just beautiful…if I could allow it to go on any longer…" A lone crooked voice croaked out. We all turned our heads to locate this voice…………. (A/N: Yes Kracko can talk now….)  
  
"The Killer returns to gather his goods…" Kaniebo muttered, it was Kracko…and he has his mind sent on me again…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well thats done finally...I'd had it up sooner...but what kind of Christmas Present is that!?  
Ok! Now if i had confused anyone in these past few chapters and/or you'se mugs have any questions about my story (Minus the fact that Its little reference to Sonic) please drop a line, i'll answer it for you when i get the chance!  
  
Oh and Happy New Year Daahling!~Koopahana  
  
  
Next Session: Eye for an Eye: Yoshe's incredible rage is put to the test when Kracko returns for Nokame. What's gonna happen!? Wait next time! 


	10. Dark Nocturne

Now for something totally confusing...I have returned! And ready to Rumble for another chapter! But...this Kracko Battle...isn't gonna happen... @@;; why you ask? Well since I really can't think of a good way to kill him. And I am going to try to stay in 3rd... But thoughts will be said through ' ' marks. ('Like this' thought the author) Now onward we go!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Session 10: Dark Nocturne  
Music: End of the World (K.H. OST)  
Pov: 3rd  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kamek in raged in fury pounds upon the table. His 2nd cohort, Kracko has suffered the same fate as Kuroi has once felt.   
  
"I never thought I could be this hard to kill that damn boy!" he croaked out. Ceasing his pounding on the table. The crooked wizard stood still for a moment. He began to ponder, pondering on a weakness.  
  
'What could make him stop? There must be something.' He pondered. Until it hit him. He forgot that it was HE who sent Nokame to Mobius. And all the people he sent he kept tabs on to their memory. So he had memories of over 20 Koopas.   
  
"A Perfect Idea!" He shouts out, cackling heading to his memory files. He finds the Nokame file and opens it. When it started up, millions and millions of memories appeared in for Kamek. Some of the wonderful friends he had, those with battle with Shade in the ARK, and then he found one....the time he was hypnotized, by Dr. Robotnik. He paused the memory reader and thought, 'what's this? Who is this figure?' The monitor displayed the crooked results of Eggman's mind mesmorizor. The dark bloody hair, the gleaming red eyes, his Ebonic shell and clothes. Yes, none other than KuroKame. Now this confused the elder wizard.   
  
'When did I send that to there? I thought I only sent Nokame...' he thought. He started to rewind the memory bank, hoping for answers.  
  
***the monitor readings:  
"Welcome, Welcome Nokame...I can call you that right?" The Egg shaped fiend shouted  
"You can't call me anything you Brute! What do you want me here for?" Nokame hissed.  
Eggman laughed evilly and crept up towards Nokame, holding his chin began to reply, "I am glad you asked me that. I have brought you to help me destroy the pesky Sonic and his buddies once and for all." Nokame eyes busted in shock..."I'd never do anything for someone as malicious as you!" Eggman's faked smile quickly turned to a face of anger, whistling out loud, he summoned his greatest creation...Metal Sonic. The robot gave Nokame a treacherous look, all though they were just red dots they did scare Nokame to the corner.   
  
"Now! Go and take him to the mind control room." Eggman snarled as Metal Sonic obeyed his commands. He went over and grabbed the turtle with the most incredible force to the neck, enough to knock him out.   
  
The screen poured blank  
  
(Only audio)  
"Now the next thing I need to do is name this new "Creation" of mine." Eggman hissed proudly...knowing that his plan is going to work. An idea finally hit Eggman.  
  
"I got the perfect name for him," Eggman snarled,   
  
"...KuroKame."***  
  
Kamek stared in gasp to what he has seen. 'Nokame? Looking like that? Just from one hypnotizing? Maybe....Yes! I can!' He cackled wildly walking away into a room labeled "Son".  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
We left our heroes, relaxing for a moment after their grueling victory over Kracko. It was Yoshe who did most of it though, avenging his city for good this time.  
  
"Man, I am sure glad we are taking a break. My hair needs a brushing." Koopahana sighed, grabbing a comb and proceeding to brush it. Bell looked at her disgusted.  
  
"Not like you did any thing. You were too damn lazy to help!" She shouted to the blond Koopa. It looks like another fight between the two.  
  
"EXCUSE ME!?" She shouted back, "Not like I saw you move your scrawny body to help either!" Bell looked at her and was about to pounce her. But Kaneibo went over to talk to Koopahana. Well more like whisper.  
  
"Golly! Leave da girl alone. What she do to you?" he whispered out. She gave him a sly look and giggled,  
  
"Oh I see. You want to me to lay off your Girlfriend?" She busted out laughing. Both Kaneibo and Bell gave off demon eyes and attacked the laughing Koopa. It was lasting a few good minutes until Nokame and Yoshe dragged the two away from Koopahana.  
  
"Now, I thought better of you Bell. You can't go flinging your fists around like Jackie Chan!" Nokame sighed dragging away Bell.  
  
"I am amazed by you. You attacked like that as if you DID like her…" Yoshe also stated dragging away Kaneibo. Kaneibo just remained silent.   
  
The others were relaxing as well. They had finish dealing with Kracko not to long ago.  
  
"Augh Damn! If anything else wants to get Nokame, let them come another day!" Kit groaned stretching his arms, he finished setting up a hammock to relax in. Rahn was busy shuffling some sort of deck of cards. Not like any normal deck of cards but something else…weird. If you ask me. C-4 was busy Snoozing. Shinku was also sleeping. But with his spear clutched in his hands. Nokame sighed as he looked upon the weary heroes.   
  
'This is too much for them. As soon as I find a way. I am sending them all back.'  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Back at Kamek's layer. Kamek has been doing research on this "KuroKame" and he's been very successful.  
  
'Excellent. I got everything. Now to get this old spell to work.' Kamek began to chant in a distinct Koopian language. (This is too darn hard to translate!!) With that in brilliant flash. What were strands of black hair and a black shirt and matching pants became, the cursed nightmare from the past. KuroKame. In all his fine glory His bleak red eyes, his ebonic black strands of hair, with dabs of red on the tips. But with Kamek's spell he got a bit of an upgrade. He has now grown Purple Bat Wings in replace of his old spikes growing from his shell. The azure robed fiend continued on laughing, seeing his creation a success.  
  
"Perfect! Perfect! There's no way he'll be able to fight himself. I will get him, once and for all…"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ok, i did it, despite all the delay it is here...i WILL have the next chapters come quicker than before, And i hope my sudden 3rd Person is not to confusing for you all. Remember, Any Questions about this story? Find me on MSN or maybe Email me. Just Click my username at the top, that'll make things easier for you all.  
  
Next Session: Seaside extravaganza, The gang arrives to the Neptunic Town of Seaside. However, Kamek's next line of force, the Levethran is close... and so is the prince of the sea. KuKuo Gessoo. All this next time in Session 11: Seaside Calypso! Oy! Don't miss it! 


	11. Seaside Calypso

Ok, lets keep this going, the boss here and Rukleitef is owned by Hudson Soft... the Bomberman side that is.....and all Undersea Creatures are Mario Rpg's...or Squares for that matter...Oh...um....Drunku-sama is Taitos...the little cutie  
  
Session 11: Seaside Calypso  
The sun was shining for miles, Despite the January frost; Seaside Town is always a perfect place to hit the beach. And... I guess our heroes are in for the Sunnyside Festivities.  
  
"Alright! Look at that Beach!" Bell shouted, well squealed with Glee. She was the first to dash into the oceans shore.   
  
"Alright! I can always catch some saps around here!" Kaneibo shouted with Glee.   
"Now I can try on that beautiful Swim Suit I got!" Koopahana also blurted, with glee, until Kat had to ask, "Will that be a MAN's Swim Suit or what?" She returned with a smack straight across his face, he was...out of commission for the moment...  
  
"I wonder if the surf is good..." Rahn asked himself quietly, Serena, who wasn't much of a talker was already with Bell at the shore...  
  
"Dude! Why didn't you say there was beach?" C-4 asked, playfully smacking Nokame's shell, he flinched for a moment and responded, "Because I never was much a beacher...I usually only visited here for a person I usually met." His last words made Yoshe strike a question, "Isn't TODAY that day we meet?" The others gazing upon the two's conversations were quite confused.  
  
"...What Person are you supposed to meet today?" Kat (who has gained conscience) asked giving off a confused look. Nokame turned to the group, and began to preach, "Once every year, I, Yoshe, Kaneibo, and Hana always meet here to seek our old time pal, our royal majesty of the sea, Kukuo Gesso. Well he isn't the king yet, but he's going to be sometime soon, so each year, we see if he is...then we got a big party ready for him!"  
  
"And you can't have a party any better with moi as the hostess!" Koopahana spoke elegantly, twirling her hair, in the other's disgust. Kaneibo added in, "But that's not till tonight, so enjoy yourselves around here! But we all must be back before, 7:00 pm (or 1900 hours!)" Everyone nodded and went their separate ways. But however Nokame merely sat upon the hot sand and began to think. Drifting the time away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Meanwhile, at the bottom of the sea. The main hall of Aquatic Elders was meeting. Today was the Prince, Kukuo Gesso turns 17. The perfect age for a new king to be set place. He was at the moment, bragging with his friends, a Mr. Kipper and a young Puppox. The prince, a long slender Jelly Bloober, with a faint pink color and a crown upon his triangle head spoke, "That's right you guys! This is my Kingdom!" the two acquaintances applauded for the prince, it was a great honor to uphold the entire sea.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
However, evil lurks not to far away, inside the sunken ship, Kamek and his newest members to his army, Rukifllth the mesmerizing swordsmen, possessed by the Evils of the universe. And Drunku-sama minor wizard extraordinaire. Kamek sure has collected a strange variety of cronies...  
  
"Drunk...you sure this will work?" Kamek asked the Green hooded Mage about their newest plan. Rukifllth has gained resource to the Sewer Savage, Levithtran. In his day, he was the most feared aqua demon to plaque Planet Baku (Bomber... Bah!). However, Kamek is unsure of its petit size....   
  
"Trust me master, this will work purrrfectly" the mage spoke, slurring. Kamek sighed upon his drunken warrior's response.  
  
"Just get on with it. I know Nokame will never resist the urge to save the sea!" Kamek croaked as Rukifllth and Drunku prepared the ritual to awaken the Levithtran  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Back to the surface. Kit Kat and C-4 were both catching waves. Or however that surfing lingo goes. Serena was sunbathing and Rahn....was....also meditating. As if he was gathering Chi or something. Bell insisted that Nokame went shopping with her...I wonder how that's going...  
  
"Come one Slow Turtle! Keep up with those bags!" Bell squealed, and behind dragging himself, with the tons and tons of bags... Bell has been raiding the entire boardwalk. Shopping at EVERY store imaginable.   
  
"Ah Jeez, did you have to buy the ENTIRE BOARDWALK!?" Nokame groaned under his barrage of bags. He continues, "Geh, you said we were light shopping!" Bell gave off a laugh...was it a giggle or a cackle, it still gave fright to Nokame's eyes.   
  
"This is light shopping...see?" she replied pointing to the sun. Nokame sighed, "Uhg can't wait till this is over with..."  
  
Meanwhile...Kaneibo and Koopahana were planning for this supposes to be party. With all the detail  
  
"No, No Dahling... We got to have nice Beachy Music playing! No one would care for your CASINO music!" Koopahana griped, tossing out Kaniebo's CD. Kaneibo shuffled his way to grab his CD.  
  
"Oy!! Mad Woman! What are you doin!! That has the greatest Casino Music ever!!" Kaneibo shouted out, CD launched in his mouth. Hana tittered for a moment, adjusting her hair. "I seriously doubt Greedy Gala is a good song to play at a Beach Party!" Kaneibo jumps back and retorts, "Oh, like OIL OCEAN is better?" They both gave each other the death stare. She sighed and went on to decorating the area for the party  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Back at the hall of the aquatic elders, the board is ready to determine their decision upon the prince. The main executive, a Red Bandanna Pirate Shark, and the King, Calamari were discussing for the last moment.  
  
"Errrr... Yoou think da boys ready to watch the entire scurvy sea?" the shark asked the King, the old wrinkled Gesso, with a pale white color, and a rusted crown, he's lived his 70 yrs now...its time for fresh blood.   
  
"Well. I don't know how much longer I can deal with this...I am very old. And likely to die any moment now. So we better do this now, while he still has another 60 years on him." the King whispered back. As the rest of the board was gossiping on their own manners, the Shark Executive got their attention through gravel.   
  
"Order Order! Kukuo, please step up to the front." he called out, and responding to the request, Kukuo went forth and walked up the stage. On the stage were both, the Executive Shark, the King Calamari, as well as an Aquatics Wiseman. The Wiseman began to speak.  
  
"As you know, today is your seventeenth birthday. And our king is now over the age of retirement. And as tradition goes--" he would have continued if Kukuo didn't interrupt and say, "Stop stalling! Tell me if I am the King or not!" his response caused reactions of laugher and disgust.   
  
"Ahem, excuse me! As I was going to get to..." the Wiseman pulled a sword from his cloak and placed it on Gesso's right tentacle's shoulder, "I now pronounce you....."  
  
His sentence incomplete, as a giant ear drum tearing Screech attacked the crowds. As they all cowered and crimpled to the sounds of the screech, the wall bursted reviling a horrible sight. A Giant Purple Angler Fish, with eyes of Pure Yellow, a Gigantic Body behind its Purple Head, Spiked Pink Fins, and a Tail Fin. It held up a giant Purple Tentacle, serving as an Angler. Spikes covered the surrounds of the angler's head. On Board the giant fish demon was Kamek, Drunku and Rukliefth.  
  
"I'd like to introduce the real king around here" Kamek sneered patting one hand upon the colossal.  
  
"Yes either, you get lost…" Rukliefth started, and Drunku finished, "Or we'll…MAKE you get out. *hic*" still drunk on the Sake he drinks. The board was in shock of the azure Robed Figure spoke. One member, an Adult Muckle shouted out, "You cannot be here, this is the inauguration of the KING Kukuo Gesso!" the members near him tried to silence the angered Muckle. The King shouted out, "My son! Get out of here now!" Hearing his father's orders he swam as fast as he could, but not far enough to hear all the destruction and screaming of the board members, the Wiseman and the King get fated to their death.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Back on the surface, the sun has set and everyone is waiting for this "Gesso"…some more than others were glad that this time came…  
  
"Oh God! Thank god, no more shopping…" Nokame moaned as his aching body is massaged by Koopahana. Who then shouts to Bell, "How could you get him to go through all that shopping?!"  
  
Bell chuckled and responded, "He agreed to go on a Light Shopping trip with me… so…" Nokame interrupted and shouted, "AGREED!? You dragged me with you! And I didn't know LIGHT meant as in the SUNLiGHT!" They all continued to argue.  
  
Yoshe, Shinku and Kaneibo were sitting by the shore, waiting for Gesso. They were lightly talking. The others were merely watching the Female Koopa and Bell fight once again…until Rahn and Serena broke them up again. But then at last, the waters began to shake and bubble.  
  
"Yo! Guys! He's coming!" Kaneibo called out, getting everyone to head over to the shore. The bubbling and trembling of the water bursted out to revile the light cherry Gesso. However he was most concerned. Tears streaking across his face, gasping for air, he calls out, "You guys we need help. Giant….Giant….Fish Demon, Blue Robed man….my father's fate." He started to sob a little. Nokame walked over to the Prince. Gave an eye of determination. 'It was Kamek. He has all the nerve to do this.' I thought to myself, as I also asked, "Where are they now?" the Prince stopped and whimpered, "Follow me." I gasped for my last bit of air and started to walk into the water.  
  
"Are you crazy!? You can't stay under water THAT LONG!" Bell shouted out, trying to pull me out of the water. I moved her hands out of the way.   
  
"Have you forgotten? I am a Turtle too you know! Were supposed to live under water!" Bell got quiet fast. Fooled by the Turtle Bag Holder Slave….  
  
"I'll be back; you guys wait here…and stay out of trouble." Nokame's Last Words as he jumped in the golden ocean following the King  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Pardon my Parody...  
  
"Ah Jeez, did you have to buy the ENTIRE BOARDWALK!?" Nokame groaned under his barrage of bags. He continues, "Geh, you said we were light shopping!" Bell gave off a laugh...was it a giggle or a cackle. She flashed a light into Nokame's eyes.  
  
"See silly! We are Light Shopping!" Nokame sighed for a moment...  
"Now carry my bags! Turtle Bag Carrier Slave..."  
  
  
¬¬;; Gee thanks alot  
  
Okay Next Session, Levithran vs Nokame and the Prince (well now King) of the Sea. May their be excitement! and Danger! and even BrainWashing... ...and probably less humor... @@;;  
  
All this next time on Haunting Memories Session 12: Sewer Savage Deux  
  
I order you to see it! ~Kukuo 


	12. Sewer Savage

Leviathan is still not mine! Nor is any Character other than Nokame and my idealistic of the 5 others... This is one of the last few chapters with some humor in it... yay  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Session 12: Sewer Savage  
  
At last notice, Kukuo Gesso and Nokame have diven them selves to the sea where Kamek and his goons unleashed the monster Leviathan onto the Aquatic Hall of Elders. However the people up on shore, with a party supposedly...have to wait and see if they make it alive. Hours have already past since they have made their final dive...needless to say, the gang is quite worried.  
  
"Gah! What's taking him so long." the Blond Koopa croaked out, losing her nice sweet voice. Bell, who has been on her case ever since the start, begins to tease...  
  
"What's this? Is that your MAN voice coming out?" She sneered to the Koopa, who returns gives an equally as rude retort, "Well at least when I HAVE a soft voice to begin with. Unlike Mrs. Deep Short and Uglah!" Before they could get themselves into any more trouble... Kaneibo, who's been relatively serious recently belts out, "God Damn it! Be Quiet! I am getting rather sick of yas damn complaining and fighting all the time! If youse can't get along! Just ignore youse selves! GOD!" the both, blushing slightly of embarrassment sigh and continue to gaze at the sea. All was quiet for sometime until...  
  
"I'd hold your life dearly if I were you....." Voices whispered into Kaneibo's ears, his Emerald eyes shrunk as he began to think he was hallucinating...  
  
'Nah! It can't be! I'm only 18! I'm too young to lose my mind...' he thought to himself...trying not being too obvious...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
But back to the sea... Nokame and the King Gesso were busy swiming their hardest to the bottom... It was quite a challenge...since Nokame got tired all the time. Until finally...after hours of endless swimming...they had arrived. The giant, Purple...Fish demon was there...Red seeping into the water above...the Colossal had done destroyed the entire hall... It was a disaster... However they knew that they couldn't flinch among the torture for the deceased bodies, they'd needed to do something to prevent anymore Disasters... and further more Kamek and his goons!  
  
"This is it! Nokame! This is your fall!" he sneered out, "I have predicted this so well! That you're absolutely hopeless to do anything!! I've been keeping tabs on you...And I know it was NEVER you who could defeat anyone!" Nokame's eyes shrunk in fear...  
  
'How could of he kept tabs? He probably forgot about me in all these years...and why the hell is he against me anyways!?' He was right though...he can't do much underwater... other than swim...  
  
The creature gave them a sinister look, and with a strong current arises them to the surface. Above the surface was a rigid pier, on the sides of Seaside town. The toxic side that is...   
  
"How am I to fight on here?" the prince Gesso asked to Nokame catching his breath on the dock. However he was unable to complete his statement, the giant fish monster broke through the water and swam furiously around them. Confused of its actions, the Gesso swam to Nokame and whispered, "I got an idea...lend me your dagger." Unsure of his plans, he lended him his trusted dagger, of which he finally found after his "suicide attempt a long time back" and the jellyfish dived under.  
  
'What could he be planning?' he thought to himself still watching the beast overreact  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Meanwhile back at the opposite shore, the gang gets restless waiting for the 2 to return. It's much past Evening. In fact the sun has setted from their beach soiree  
  
"Where could they be? It's been an entire 5 hours! Why the hell does it take so long to stop something?" Rahn began to shout, stamping down his feet to the cold sands below. Yoshe, who has neglected to say much through out the time turns to him and gives him a look, "Patience should be used in times like this. God only knows the horrors that can plaque this cursed universe..."  
  
"Well that's depressin'," the Stout Goomba moaned as he snuck a seat next to the vixen. Much a less not to her surprise... let out a Shriek and smacked him off...  
  
"Gah! Ya tramp! What's the big idea of that! I was trying to sit! And then you kick me off!?" he shouted to her, as she gave off a drifty yawn and pointed to the other side where a ton of space between Hana and Shinku were sitting. He left off a silent sigh and walked over.   
  
"...grumble"   
"...you don't seem right? You never call the runt a tramp...what's wrong?" the blond Koopa asked sincerely mussing with a flower into her wavy hair. This made Kaneibo startle a moment... sighed and turned to Hana, "...I am not sure how to say this-"  
  
"Ohh! I see what it is...You sly dog you!"   
"No! You yutz!! That's totally not it!! I been hearing things!" he shouted back to get everyone to turn their heads even the dozing off Vixen.  
  
"What...do you mean...Voices?" Kat asked confused a bit.  
"Yeah," he started out, "they been saying that I need to watch myself...and I need to cherish my life now....its creeping me out!" he began to tremble until the Koopa laid a hand onto his shoulder, "First off you need to calm down... this anticipation is getting to you. Second. I don't believe in omens but...I fear the worse of this..." Their quiet moment was interrupted when a large tentacle laid a shore from a high tided wave.   
  
"Hey! Look what the tide brought in!" C-4 sneered poking at it with a stick. It wiggled a bit and began to bleed more of its green blood.  
  
"Well that's a sight for sore eyes..." Serena filled in with her 2 cents as others irked and turned away as others store intrigued.  
  
"Well if is what I think it is....." Yoshe began to speak, as like clockwork, Nokame was brought to shore as well. His body tidily beaten up but fine neither the less. He was out conscious...  
  
"Well don't stand there! Help him!" Hana shouted out going to aid his I mean...her...Koopa Ally  
The night went on as cold and confusing...Nokame did wake up however...but...weakened... he told his story of completion and his departure with the now King Gesso. At late night, Nokame eyes awaken once more...  
  
"Oh hey! He's awake!" Bell shouted to the dozed off crew  
  
"...Its...4:00 in the morning...let us sleepppp...." Rahn replied for the cast as well as Kaneibo tossing his hat at Bell to make her fall asleep as well. On top of Nokame no doubt. The pressure caused him to fall back to sleep as well...  
  
Rest easy my heroes...for next time...the fate is among you...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Pardon the Parody once more...  
  
Hey! Look what the tide brought in!" C-4 sneered poking at it with a stick. It wiggled a bit and began to bleed more of its green blood.  
  
"Well that's a sight for sore eyes..." Serena filled in with her 2 cents as others irked and turned away as others store intrigued.  
  
Kat equipped with his cooking utensils waited by the shore...," Well if you want dinner help me find the rest of the fish!"  
  
= =;;  
  
Snoopy: Well I thought it was funny! ;; Anyways...  
Next Session: Rest Easy Heroes...That was the last of relaxation on their part. Kamek has again more tricks up his sleeve and Plans for one more Aquatical Demon. Octoface. Not to mention love...breaks forth *as if it's Spring Love you chuckle heads!* and expect the one you reject to leave you...forever. All this and more next time on Haunting Memories Session 13, Facing Death a real boyfriend squeeze in store in this one! 


End file.
